Blood Enemy
by Miakaghost
Summary: The Sanzo ikkou meet a young halfbreed woman who gets more mysterious the more they know her, and seems to have a hundred secrets a minute. Warning:OC might not be what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Enemy

Chap.1

It seemed just like any other ordinary town, but for some reason they'd yet to realize, the villagers seemed a bit on edge, as if afraid of…something.

But a few paranoid townsfolk wasn't going to get Sha Gojyo down, no siree. He strode into the tavern, and looked around. Many people were pointing at him, and murmuring things that sounded like,

"Taboo, don't you see? He's…" Upset by their reactions, he simply sat down at the bar, next to a young woman in a maroon cloak. The cloak covered her face, and so, he couldn't see what she looked like.

"Excuse me, sir. I've been hearing people whisper about you, saying that you're a taboo. Is this true?" The woman's calm, steady voice called out to Gojyo.

"I'm afraid so. Do you have a problem with that?" Gojyo asked her.

"Not in the least. I rather admire taboos. But…I will say this much." She chuckled. "I am not a fan of failure, or weakness."

"You're attracted to strength." Gojyo stated.

"In a manner of speaking."

"And should someone have only a little power? Would you simply throw them away at once?"

"Not true, sir. I do not throw anything away until I have exploited its strength to its very breaking point." The woman paused. "Much like a child would play with its toy until it breaks."

"Eloquently spoken. But tell, me, my dear. Am I one you would exploit quickly, or…."

"I believe you are one of great strength. Not one to toss away too lightly; you're useful." The woman stood, and Gojyo reached out, and grabbed at her cloak.

"Wait a moment. Would you like to…come to the inn room and meet my friends?" Gojyo asked, his voice suddenly cracking.

"….I suppose that would be acceptable." The woman agreed, and allowed him to lead her to the inn room they had rented.

After a full moment of staring at the woman, Sanzo spoke.

"Kappa, you're supposed to wait until nightfall to skirt chase." He growled.

"Hey, you should hear this girl! She's…well, I don't know. But she's actually the most intelligent broad I've ever met."

"Sir, has it ever come to mind that ladies do not appreciate being called…'broads', or have you so thick a skull their words cannot get through?" The woman asked. Goku rolled over laughing.

"She insulted you!" He gasped.

"Miss, would you mind…taking off the cloak?" Hakkai asked her. The woman slowly took off the cloak, and revealed crimson hair, held into a thousand tiny braids that flowed down her back, and crimson eyes that seemed to have no end to the amount of red they had. She wore a simple red silk toga-like shirt, and a pair of red silk pants that matched her shirt.

"Is this quite alright for you?" She asked.

"Woah. You're really pretty!" Goku blurted out. The woman nodded.

"I appreciate the compliment, golden eyes."

"What's your name, though?"

"Me?" The woman asked in response to Gojyo's question.

"No, the window." Sanzo said sarcastically. "Of course, you!"

"Oh…I am Xiena. (A/N: Read it like zay-nuh, sillies!) But some call me Rouge Sorciere.(A/N: That's Red Witch in French, folks.)

"Okay, Xiena." Goku smiled. Xiena's smile faltered, and disappeared as she watched Goku. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just…find you utterly fascinating." (A/N: coughcoughULTERIOR MOTIVEcoughcough)

"EEEEK! The children!" A woman's voice screamed.

"Better get out there to see what's happening." Gojyo urged them, and the Sanzo ikkou dashed out of the room to see what was going on outside. Xiena stalled a minute, and frowned.

"Those idiots." She muttered. "I thought I ordered them not to gather the subjects while I was in town." She stared at her reflection in the mirror, fixed her hair, and put on a worried face, then dashed after the group.

A/N: DUM DUM DUM! Cue suspenseful music! Phantom of the Opera plays in background Close enough. Ooooh! Xiena, by the way, is not going to fall in love with Goku. This is not ANYone and OC. Xiena will end up being a….(fill in the blank with your guess!)


	2. A Scheme Unfolds

Blood Enemy

Chap.2

A group of ten or so youkai had several teenagers held tightly in their grasp, each holding one teen tightly enough to strangle a statue. It surprised Sanzo none of the children were unconscious yet.

But what they found odd about the youkai was that they all seemed to be wearing a uniform. A red vest with one silk red sleeve, a ruby heart with a black skull embroidered on the sleeve, and a pair of crimson silk pants. And each of the youkai had one red stripe on each of their cheeks.

"Hey, let those kids go!" Goku shouted at the youkai.

"Not a chance, kid! By order of our mistress, the Crimson Witch, we are to capture these children!" One youkai hollered back.

"Hm? Oh, wonderful. Party crashers, just what we need." Came a rather uninterested voice.

Near the head of the group of youkai was a young man, perhaps Goku's age. He wore a green sleeveless Chinese shirt and a pair of tan jeans. It struck them dumb how much like a younger Hakkai the young man looked.

"If you don't mind, we're simply doing our job." He told the Sanzo ikkou.

"But you're kidnapping innocent children!" Goku shot back.

"So? You're killing innocent youkai. Is this any different?" The young man asked.

"Those are two completely different things." Hakkai interrupted. The young man blinked, and simply stared at them a moment.

"What's going on!" Xiena cried as she ran out to join the men.

"This bastard is kidnapping children in the name of some 'Crimson Witch'." Sanzo pointed to the young man.

"I have a name, you know." The young man interrupted. "…Wateru." (A/N: Wah-t-err-u. like watt in science, followed by err, as in done wrong, followed by…oo!)

"Very well, then, Wateru." Sanzo nodded. Wateru diverted his eyes to Xiena. She waved her hand, gesturing to him. Wateru nodded.

"Well, it seems we've gotten our lot of children for now. We'll leave." The youkai disappeared in flashes of red light. Wateru bowed, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Those good-for-nothing Crimson Witch servants!" A villager shouted.

"Why can't she just leave us be?" cried another.

"That witch just can't let alone, can she?" muttered yet another.

"They're gone…" Gojyo muttered.

"That boy-Wateru- he seemed to be…interesting. If we were able to catch him, then we might be able to find out more about this Crimson Witch." Sanzo told them.

"Oh, Sanzo-sama. I can go scout out and try to find out more." Xiena offered.

"Thanks, Xiena." Gojyo patted her on the back.

"No problem." Xiena replied, running off into the forest.

Later, in the forest…….

"Wateru! You deliberately disobeyed my orders!" Xiena's voice shrieked, as she stomped down the stone hallway, and entered the library. Wateru, hearing her voice, looked up, and set down the book he had been reading.

"Whatever do you mean, Xiena?" He asked her.

"You know very damn well what I mean. I told you specifically never to gather subjects when I'm in town!"

"You also told us specifically that subjects must be gathered at that exact time each and every day, through rain or shine." Wateru calmly objected.

"What? Listen to me, you little ingrate! You have to do what I say, remember? Or are you admitting that you would not prefer to repay the debt of your life to the one woman who breathed life back into your rotting corpse?"

"I'm not saying that."

"You imply it!"

"If the world lived on what people **imply**, then there would be no such thing as honesty."

"And I suppose you believe you're being perfectly honest with me right now."

"I am."

"No, you aren't." Xiena sighed, and walked up to Wateru. "Look, because you appeared and proudly announced that you were on orders from the Crimson Witch, that idiotic Sanzo ikkou will be headed up here any time now! They'll march straight through those doors and…."Xiena stopped herself. "…into mortal danger." She finished.

"Yes, but more importantly, Xiena; they'll march straight through those doors and into your clutches."

"The idea has marriage."

"So, tell me, Xiena. What were you saying about the Sanzo ikkou?"

"Let them come."


End file.
